


The Cure for Weasleys in the Manor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Lucius and Severus celebrate Draco's wedding in their own way.





	The Cure for Weasleys in the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Thirty-One prompt(s) used: Bye bye bye/ gin  
> Pairing: Severus/Lucius  
> Kink: Narratophilia 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Cure for Weasleys in the Manor

~

“Aren’t you a little sad to see Draco leave?” 

Lucius, swirling his glass of gin, looked up at Severus. “Are you mad? While I love Draco, of course, one should never have to live with one’s parents as an adult. And these few months he’s been home and that woman’s been visiting him here have been—” He shuddered, knocking back his gin. “Trust me, I’m more than prepared to wave goodbye to them.”

“And how does Narcissa feel?” 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “How do you think? He’s her baby, naturally she’d have him stay here as long as possible. But that’s unlikely to happen now he’s married, is it?” 

Severus, drinking brandy, smirked. “Oh, I don’t know. Malfoy Manor’s a large place. They probably assume there’s more than enough room for all four of you to live here. And knowing how close the bride’s family are, they’re sure to want to visit often.” 

A look of abject horror crossed Lucius’ face. “Salazar, I hope not! It’s one thing for Draco to fall in love with and marry a Weasley. Quite another to have Weasleys in the Manor.” 

Severus sniggered. “Is that why we’re hiding in your study? Because of the Weasleys in the Manor?” 

“It sounds like a horror panto, doesn’t it? Or an infestation.” Lucius levitated the bottle of gin towards him. “‘The hero comes home to find Weasleys in his Manor. See how he manages to rid himself of their troublesome presence.’” 

Severus laughed. “I’m fairly sure there’s a cure for Weasleys in the Manor, although I imagine it’s nasty.” 

“Probably.” Lucius poured himself more gin. “Anyway, I should think Draco has had enough of us, too. And there is that flat in London they can use.” He raised his glass in a salute. “At this point if they don’t, I might.” 

Severus raised his snifter and nodded. “Well, you do have several properties to where they, or you, can escape if necessary.” He sighed. “I still recall our summer in Nice rather fondly.” 

“Well of course you do.” Lucius hummed. “We spent six weeks drinking and smoking anything we could get our hands on and fucking our way through every room of the villa. It’s a shame I’m too old for that sort of thing now.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you really?” 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Well, and Narcissa would kill me. It’s one thing to have your fiancé go on holiday with his lover the summer before you marry him. Quite another to have him do it after you’re married.” 

Severus shrugged. “If you recall I was fucking both of you at the time. The only reason Narcissa didn’t go with us was because she had wedding planning to do. A villa holiday with all three of us…relaxing could be just the thing after _this_ wedding.” 

Lucius pursed his lips. “I’ll have a chat with Narcissa. She may need a holiday after having to plan a wedding with Molly Weasley.”

Both men shuddered and drank. 

“I can see it now,” said Severus after pouring himself another brandy. “Lounging on the patio overlooking the ocean. It would be after lunch, we’d all be relaxed, drunk, but not completely without our faculties.” 

“Mmm.” Lucius closed his eyes. “Tell me more.” 

“You’d be in that blue dressing gown you love so much.” 

“You mean the short one that makes my legs and arse look so good?” Lucius smiled. “Yes I would.” 

“Of course you would. Narcissa would be inside, taking a nap since she abhors the heat.” 

“That she does.” 

“But I’ve cast a Cooling Charm, so we’re comfortable outside.” 

“You always were considerate.” 

“Indeed. Anyway, since we’re relaxed and cool and lounging next to each other, I decide a bit of afternoon shagging is in order.” 

“Isn’t it always?” 

“Absolutely. So I reach over and untie the belt on your dressing gown.” 

“Mmm. And am I awake or asleep?” 

“Oh, you’re awake, you’re just pretending to be asleep. Anyway, I open the robe and wrap my fist around the base of your cock.” 

“And I _sleep_ through this?” 

“Since you’re pretending, sure. First, I move my fist up and down your shaft and it starts to thicken.” 

“Mmm.” 

Severus glanced over to see Lucius’ hand in his trousers. Smirking, he continued. “I consider taking you in my mouth, but then decide against it.” 

Lucius groaned. “Why?” 

“Because I’ve decided to do something even better with your cock. Still stroking you with one hand, I slip off my own robe with the other, straddle you, and guide your cock inside me.” 

Lucius hissed, his eyes flying open to stare at Severus. “With no preparation? Ouch.” 

Severus scowled at him. “You used to like my dirty talk.” 

“You used to be better at it!” 

“For fuck’s sake! It’s a fantasy holiday!” 

“It sounds painful.” 

“Fuck. Fine. You and Narcissa took turns fucking my arse before lunch so I’m still loose and lubricated. Better?” 

“Yes.” Lucius closed his eyes once more, his hand resuming its movement. “Did Narcissa use her favourite strap-on to fuck you while I watched?”

“I imagine so,” said Severus, tone dry. “May I continue?”   
“Of course. You guide my cock inside you.” 

Severus smirked. “Yes I do. And even though I’m loose from your earlier rogering, you still stretch me deliciously as I sit down.” 

“Fuck,” Lucius whispered, his hand speeding up. “You used to squeeze your arse muscles so tight when I’d fuck you—” 

“And I do that while I sit down on you. I start riding you, moving up and down, and from the way you’re moaning, I think you like it.” 

“Yes…ss I do.” Lucius panted, his hand moving faster as he wanked. 

“I move up and down and you slide in and out of my tight hole until you can’t take it any longer, and you come.” 

“Ughhh,” gasped Lucius, shaking in his chair, his eyes shut tight. 

“And once you’re done, I come all over your chest,” said Severus, sipping his brandy. 

Groaning, Lucius took his hand out of his trousers, muttered a quick, “ _Scourgify_ ,” and picked up his drink once more. Drinking it all in one gulp, he exhaled and filled it again. “Fuck I need a holiday.” 

While he’d been speaking, the door opened and Narcissa, looking frazzled, slipped inside. “I heard that and so do I.” Grabbing Lucius’ glass, she downed it. “I am so ready to say bye bye bye to all those Weasleys.” 

Lucius and Severus exchanged a long look. 

“Narcissa, darling,” said Lucius. “We have a proposition—”

~


End file.
